my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Scootaloo (O
Note: Scootaloo's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Scootaloo is a female Pegasus pony. Scootaloo and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. She is a talented scooter driver. She idolizes Rainbow Dash and develops a sisterly bond with her. After winning a race with her scooter, she got her Cutie Mark. Later in life, she, in order to stop the talent thief, accepts a job in the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy as flying derby assistant coach. While on the way, she is able to get a dreaming cloak. Personality Scootaloo is energetic and tomboyish. She complains about having to listen to "sappy" and "namby-pamby" stories. However, like the other Crusaders, she finds Big McIntosh and Cheerilee's romance charming and also helps to bring Big McIntosh and Cherry Blossom together. Although brash and spunky, she is skittish and self-conscious. Although they aren't related, Scootaloo views Rainbow Dash as an older sister throughout the series, much in the same way that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look up to their sisters Applejack and Rarity, respectively. Scootaloo calls Rainbow Dash "the coolest pony in Ponyville" and is eager to hear about how she got her cutie mark. Scootaloo volunteers to be Rainbow Dash's assistant after hearing her praise Spike for his hard work as Twilight Sparkle's own assistant. Scootaloo tries to get Rainbow Dash's favor by throwing away an apple core for her. Scootaloo chairs the "Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club". She wears a rainbow-colored wig and attempts, along with Snips, to find a word to sum up Rainbow Dash's virtues. Scootaloo reveals her desire for Rainbow Dash to take her under her wing as a little sister, to which Rainbow agrees. They form a strong, sister-like bond. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom form a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders to discover their talents and earn their cutie marks. Skills Scootaloo still hasn't been able to master flying. Despite her limited flying skills, she is able to masterfully use her wings for propulsion and various stunts on her scooter. Scootaloo performs various skating tricks, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd, doing a 360 and a tailwhip, and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. It's this ability with a scooter that leads her to get her Cutie Mark. Scootaloo plays the piano while struggling to compose lyrics for the talent show. She is a skilled dancer and shows a knack for choreography. However, she fails to realize her aptitude for dancing and opts to sing a "wicked rock ballad" in an off-key manner. Scootaloo displays a moderate talent for mechanical construction when building the Crusaders' golden apple float. After growing up, Scootaloo's wings got bigger, allowing her to fly at last. She is shown to be able to fly quite well and fast. After getting a dreaming cloak, Scootaloo gets new abilities. The cloak gives her the ability to fly even faster as it gives her a weigthless body. It also allows her to generate lightning that she can use to attack enemies. It's revealed by Purple Smoke that this is gale nature, allowing her to create beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided. However, Scootaloo still has some difficulties in controling that nature. Scootaloo can also use light nature to create a blinding light from her cloak. According to Purple Smoke, the cloak, while being used or not, allows her to sense talents and dreams. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life During Big McIntosh's delievering tour, she and her friends notices that, when they meet Cherry, Big Mac had fallen in love for Cherry. She and her friends Crusaders start to do everything to bring them together. However, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves away and starts to avoy Big Mac, much to the Crusaders' sadness. When Cherry starts to treat Big McIntosh after he protected Apple Bloom from a falling tree, she and the others see this as a last chance to bring the two together, something she is able to do. Apple Wedding With Sky's arrival to Ponyville, Scootaloo and her friends try everything to prevent him from ruin everything between Cherry and Big McIntosh. They start following Sky, but they are caught by Applejack who makes them promisse not to follow him. Without that option, they started watching Cherry and Big Mac, preparing a picnic and inviting them. When Sky gets out of control, they get to know the truth about Cherry. In "Apple Wedding", she attends the wedding of Big McIntosh and Cherry. The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", Scootaloo is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue, where she and her friends meets Heartbeat and notice her Cutie Mark. When the four are playing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them and ended up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. Fortunately, she is calmed down. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meet Pandora, a blank-flank filly who helps them against Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. However, she is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains who uses the fillies and their desire to get their Cutie Marks to find her box and opened it, to release the darkness that is still there. Fortunately, she is stopped by Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Scootaloo attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", she and Scootaloo are able to cheer Apple Bloom up when she starts to wonder with what will happen when they get their Cutie Marks. After she and her two friends found out that the club house is ruined, they search for a new place for their meetings, but are not able to find one. After this, dispirited, she returns home. In "Racing for the Mark", after Rainbow Dash announces the race she is organizing for the Great Ponyville Fair, Scootaloo becomes very excited and signs up to the race. However, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are able to discourage her by telling her that she will never win the race because she can't fly in a very hurtful way. Affected by their words, Scootaloo starts to train so she can fly at the race, being helped by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, but without success. After her two friends go home, Scootaloo continues training her flying skills, but she keeps failing. She then gives up and sits against a tree, thinking that Rainbow Dash will be disappointed at her. Then, Purple Smoke appears and makes her see that she is just doing all that so she can prove to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon they are wrong and not to make Rainbow Dash be pround with her. He also says to her that she has to use her own skills to overcome her limits and this leads Scootaloo to realize she has to use her skills with the scooter to win. She arrives at the last minute of the beginning of the race and, using all her skills with the scooter, she is able to win the race and gain Rainbow Dash's respect. She also realizes her talent with the scooter and so she gets her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle help Pipsqueak in being voted class president against Diamond Tiara and they are successful. Unlike Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom don't feel sorry for Diamond Tiara. She was shocked when Sweetie Belle asked to Diamond Tiara to be her partner in the task Cheerilee gave to them, but she accepted that. After Diamond Tiara rebells against her mother, defending Sweetie Belle and saying she wanted to have friends, Scootaloo, just like the others, becomes surprised. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she auditions to the play Melody is organizing, ending up as a supporting character. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle remember all their adventures as Crusaders. Then Purple Smoke invites them to help him to spread the magic of the Cutie Marks by helping others find their Cutie Marks or their meaning, keeping so their club. Then, they accept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their club. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", it's revealed that Scootaloo is the new flying derby assistant coach of Enchanted Music of the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, being introduced as such during the reception, much to Star's curiosity of why. In "A Secret Mission", it's revealed that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were recruited by Purple Smoke and Mirror Coat to find the talent thief after they were chosen by the Tree of Crisis. After the reception, the three of them talk about their mission. In "Pursuing the Talent Thief", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo go after the talent thief, patrolling Leafgreen. They eventually find and chase a suspect, but they end up losing him. In "A Dream Come True...", the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in Las Pegasus spending the weekend, something that was Scootaloo's idea to escape the worries for a brief time, despite Apple Bloom not being completly sure about if they should do it. That change when they meet Rara, who is a promissing singer. They help her performing her permiere at a resort hotel. Rara is a success and she has her dream come true. That leads the CMCs to feel a strange feeling that appears to let them stronger. Feeling then that Rara was in trouble, they went to her dressing room and found out she is missing. They quickly realized she was abducted by the talent thief. After making an excuse to Gladmane regarding Rara's disappearance, the CMCs decide to search for her. In "The Forest of Lost Talents", after Mirror Coat helps them decypher Sweetie Belle's dream, the Cutie Mark Crusaders get a lead on Rara that makes them go investigate her dressing room, finding not only her missing earring, but also the same golden dust the talent thief has been using. At that moment, a portal opens and it takes them to Neverland, where they discover they are using special cloaks that gives them powers. They search for Rara in the forest, eventually finding her. They try to bring her back through the portal, while trying to defend her and themselves from shadow creatures. Arriving to the portal, Scootaloo is the first to cross over in order to test if the portal was safe to pass through. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", Purple Smoke meets with the Cutie Mark Crusaders who reveal to him the mysterious cloaks they got. He becomes surprised to see them, saying that they are dreaming cloaks, the "Talent version" of the Thirteenth Note, explaining them to the CMCs. At the next day, Purple Smoke helps the CMCs explore their new powers. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders have a "dream vision" of Silver Wind, indicating that she is close to find her talent and that she may be the next target of the talent thief. They go to find her, doing it in time of saving her from a crocodile creature. After defeating it, Scootaloo finds a mysterious watch that she picks up and keeps. They are able to fend off the crocodile and then help Silver Wind find a way to control her pony-wolf form and get her Cutie Mark. In "Hunting the Predator", the Cutie Mark Crusaders call Purple Smoke to analize the mysterious watch, but he doesn't know that much, as it is out of his time and, not knowing its origin, is difficult to know how it works. After getting to know the CMCs got the watch from a mysterious crocodile, he recognized him as being Cragadile. He decides to help the CMCs capture him, tracking him. However, he is tracking them as well, hunting the CMCs for his watch. They are able to escape him, but they use the watch to lure him into a trap, with Sweetie Belle bringing him to a place where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Purple Smoke wait to attack. They defeat him but he manages to take the watch and returns to Neverland. Purple Smoke then reveals to the CMCs the existence of Neverland. In "Stylist Wanted", Apple Bloom and Scootaloo watch over Sweetie Belle as she uses the pixie dust they have to go to Neverland through her dreams to contact Rara. Once sensing Sweetie Belle in danger they bring her back. Having now a clue to follow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders prepare themselves to go, but they notice movement from Cragadile and have a dream vision of a talented fashion designer in a fashion school in Manehatten, so they go there to save that new talent. Arriving to the fashion school, they meet with Rarity who reveals that she knows about their mission, having been told by Twilight who told to her friends. She guides them to Cragadile's next target, Coco Pommel, and they help the latter to find her own style. At the time of the fashion show, the CMCs model Coco Pommel's dresses, but while they do so, Cragadile kidnaps her. The CMCs chase after him and are able to beat him, forcing him to return to Neverland and rescuing Coco Pommel. Later, they have a vision of Coco Pommel lost in Neverland, realizing that the one they rescue was not Coco Pommel. In "The Shadow Double", the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to investigate Coco Pommel's double by going to Prim Hemline's fashion party, eventually discovering that the double was a shadow creature from Neverland. At the next day, they have a new dream vision about their next talent: Coral Shine, who has a talent for modeling. With help from Rarity, they are able to groom her talent and, when Coral Shine is almost kidnap by the fake Coco Pommel and another shadow creature, the CMCs are able to save her. After that, they are able to make Coral Shine model Rarity's creation in her fashion show, making her dream come true. In "An Explosive Temper", Scootaloo and the Crusaders come across Jonagold and Star talking about the former's crush on Carrot Cake and give some romance advices to him. When she and Apple Bloom see Sweetie Belle starting acting out about Spike not coming for Heart's Warming, they take her away. They try to calm her down, but without success. The latter then decides to go to Las Pegasus investigate the lead on the watch given to them by Rara. In "Lord of the Rink", Scootaloo and the other Crusaders return to the academy after the winter break. At the day before the classes start, they talk about the lead Sweetie Belle followed. At the next day, the students start going to the winter activities organized by Apple Bloom. During that, the Crusaders have a dream vision with Gust who, despite already having a Cutie Mark, is revealed to love ice dancing. The Crusaders, observing how Midnight is trying to help Gust overcome his fear of telling his friends and parents about his love for ice dancing, decide to interveen only if necessary. When Gust is about to lose the recital in order to keep the facade, Scootaloo helps him to get courage to tell his parents about his love for ice dancing, using her own example for that. After Gust is able to confess everything to his parents, Scootaloo watches him performing with Midnight. In "The Shaman", the Cutie Mark Crusaders have a dream vision of the next talent. The vision leads them to the Temple of Concord, where a fighting competition will take place. There, they meet Night Glide, who is able to make it to the final round, facing the Shaman. When she is about to win, the Shaman blinds everyone present so he can kidnap Night Glide. He is able to send her to Neverland, but before he can pass through, he is prevented by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They fight, but, eventually, they are able to defeat and capture him. In "The Queen of the Shattered Dream", Scootaloo interrogates the Shaman, getting information about the identity of the Talent Thief by threatening the Shaman with destroying his stones. While she and Sweetie Belle try to secure the Shaman to take him to Mirror Coat, the villain shoves and pushes against them. While they go outside to contact him, the Shaman escapes, what leaves Scootaloo angry. The Crusaders then have a dream vision of a young pianist in Canterlot. There, they help Chrome Note to express to the public his love for rock and roll. Before he can perform, the Shaman tries to kidnap him, but he stopped by Sweetie Belle. The Crusaders then observe Chrome Note performing and get his Cutie Mark. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet with Purple Smoke who congratulates them for their good work in protecting Chrome Note. They then ask him about the Queen of Neverland and he tells them about her. Following his advice, the Crusaders decide to clear their minds by organizing a camping trip with the first years. Noticing the absence of the twins, Silver Wind, Gallus and Gust, they come to their rescue, facing Smee and the zombie pirates. The Crusaders are subdued by the zombie pirates, until Midnight uses her dark magic to knock them down. This forces the villains to retreat to Neverland. In "Target: Midnight", the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet with Star when he was looking for Midnight, when they have a dream vision. Star notices that and, after getting to know it's about his sister, he uses his sage mode to locate Midnight. The four of them arrive to where Midnight was, along with Purple Smoke, and defeat the zombie pirates. After that, he and Midnight get to know about the Crusaders' mission. In "The Watch and the Hook", Apple Bloom is scolded by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for not telling them that Star knew about their dream cloaks. She then reveals to them that Moonlight also knows about it. Purple Smoke then appears to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to tell them he, thanks to some magic from Time Turner that he was able to replicate, was able to locate the watch and identify the pony who had it. With that, he was able to get her scent and give it to the CMCs. After he is gone and they prepare themselves to go to Las Pegasus, they have a double dream vision about Sunny and Atlanta. With to much on their hooves, they decide to split ways, with Scootaloo being in charge of Atlanta. In "Endangered Talents", Scootaloo follows Atlanta around in order to discover the reason for her needing her help. It is then that she notices her going to a outbuilding outside the school and there she finds out that the young filly has been hidding her true talent and Cutie Mark, with it being related to watchmaking. Scootaloo confronts Atlanta and tries to make her accept her talent, but without success. It is then that Scootaloo has the idea of appealing to Atlanta's pride and make her try to fix the academy's clock tower. After she does that, with a little help from Scootaloo, Atlanta is able to accept her talent. After succeeding in her mission, Scootaloo is able to sense zombie pirates, finding two, and fights them. After Smee is able to abduct Sunny, a portal appears to the zombie pirates and Scootaloo is able to realize what happened, going to meet Apple Bloom and Midnight. In "Shadows on the Snow", Apple Bloom and Scootaloo received a distress call from Sweetie Belle, but, because of the distance, the call is disrupted. Star returns and, after he tells them about what happened in Las Pegasus, he teleports them to Mount Everhoof. In "Entering in Neverland", Star uses Kurama's energy avatar to bring himself, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the Watchmaker's tower. Arriving to the wooden bridge that leads to there, Kurama senses a trap and Star, after undoing his tailed beast form, goes there to deactivate it. They arrive to the tower and Star uses his sage mode to sense what happened there. After concluding that Sweetie Belle and Hook were captured by Tinkerbell's minions and finding the broken watch, the trio goes to the Watchmaker's tower that Star, who reveals that he contacted Twilight in search of intel about the Watchmaker, is able to open. After he is able to diactivate the Watchmaker's traps, the trio is greeted by him. After examing the watch, the Watchmaker says that he can't fix the watch, saying that maybe his granddaugter and apprentice, Atlanta, is able to fix it as she has more talent than him for watchmaking. The trio returns to the academy, where they are joined by Midnight, and they go see Atlanta and convince her to fix the magic watch. With the watch now fixed, the two Crusaders prepare themselves to save the kidnapped talents, when the Tree of Life summons Midnight to help them. However, Midnight, traumatized with her inability to control her powers that caused her to froze when Sunny was taken, refuses to go and runs away. Eventually she returns, now with her self-belief repaired, and sh, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo go to Neverland. In "Tiger Lily", Scootaloo arrives to Neverland with Midnight and Apple Bloom. When Midnight is attacked by Cragadile, the Crusaders protect her. The three of them are able to knock down him and then pursue him through the forest. When Cragadile disappears, they realize they are inside a trap. When plants start to threat them, but the trio is saved by a mysterious mare who then reveals herself as being Tiger Lily once they got to her camp. Once there, Tiger Lily explains to them who their real enemy is: a shadow that had possessed Tinkerbell and then went to take over Neverland and enslave its inhabitants. Tiger Lily, when asked by Midnight about a way to defeat the Shadow, gives her a jewel that can be used to seal Tinkerbell. Despite her doubts about being able to pull it off, Midnight accepts to do it. When Scootaloo asked how they will use that jewel, Apple Bloom has the idea of delivering Midnight to her. In "Midnight's Last Stand", the Crusaders, Midnight and Tiger Lily arrive to the Shadow's lair and fight her minions, imprisoning them with Midnight's blacklight nature. After defeating all the minions, the Shadow joins the fight, but she subdues them with her bell. However, they are saved by Sweetie Belle, who has been released by Hook. Disarmed of her bell, the Shadow retreats to the edge of Midnight who she had been able to capture, with the shadow creatures blocking their way. After the Shadow is sealed and the shadows disperse, the abducted talents are released, much for the Crusaders' happiness. When they go see what happened with Midnight, they got concerned after Sunny told them what happened. In "The Return of Neverland", when everypony gets ready for Sunny to release Midnight from her mane clip, Hook and his pirates appear and subdue them all, using Tinkerbell's bell. Fortunately, Sweetie Belle is able to unlock the power of her magical pearl and transform into her siren form, being then able to chase the pirates away. After that, Sunny releases Midnight and Tinkerbell and she and the fairy queen are able to revive the Tree of Life and, by extension, Neverland. After that, Tinkerbell gives them one of the watches so they can give to Twilight and her Generals and so they cross the portal back home. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are congratulated by Purple Smoke for the good job they did. When asked by him about what they would do next, Scootaloo said she wanted to continue to coach at the academy. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Staff